<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kiss Kiss Lick Lick by beeayy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489412">Kiss Kiss Lick Lick</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeayy/pseuds/beeayy'>beeayy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Path Unlocked [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cats, Clueless Puppy Parents, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, New Puppy Parents, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), cameo appearance by Leo's cat, spoiling pets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:56:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeayy/pseuds/beeayy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Markus and North get a puppy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Path Unlocked [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Kiss Kiss Lick Lick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovableKillerWhale/gifts">LovableKillerWhale</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the prompt, Norkus and puppies.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“She’s <em>so</em> cute!”</p><p>“I <em>know</em>!”</p><p>“I would die for her. You know that, right?”</p><p>“Oh, totally.”</p><p>“Good thing we took a taxi, we would not be safe driving right now.”</p><p>“Exactly.”</p><p>“Let’s name her Furriosa! Her? She is a girl, right?”</p><p>“Uh…well, let’s just—check?”</p><p>Markus lifted a tiny puppy leg doubtfully.</p><p>“How do you tell, on a dog?” North asked, peering more doubtfully.</p><p>“Uh.” Furriosa started to lick his fingers so he let go of the puppy leg. “Well, it doesn’t matter. Gender is a social construct.”</p><p>“I mean, it kind of matters a little.”</p><p>“Not right now, though. Furriosa’s just a puppy.”</p><p>“Oh, of course.”</p><p>Markus and North continued to ogle their new puppy as they took the taxi back to Jericho, and all the way on the walk back to North’s room. Neither of them had ever seen anything so adorable before, from the dark eye patches to the soft ears to the tiny puppy toes. Both androids knew with calculated certainty that she would win any dog show around.</p><p>They set her down on the floor of North's room and watched her run around with their arms around each other, grinning like android idiots.</p><p>“Do…you know anything about how to take care of a puppy?” North asked.</p><p>“Absolutely no idea,” Markus replied.</p><p>*</p><p>Markus returned from visits to the library, a half dozen pet stores and a full dozen dog training facilities.</p><p>“There appears to be more variation in methods for how to raise a dog than there are for raising a child.” Markus’s brow was furrowed. “…It is also harder to find a veterinarian than it is to find a doctor. I know, I’ve found doctors for both Carl and Leo.”</p><p>“Come on! Hank owns a St. Bernard too, it can’t be that hard.”</p><p>“Right? Should we ask him for—?”</p><p>North thought of Hank’s smug face and shook her head. “We’re androids. We can do better than him! Let’s take your research to Lucy, she’s good at synthesizing data, we can come up with the perfect dog care regimen.”</p><p>*</p><p>That evening they brought Furriosa with them to the pet store. They made a good team: Markus held Furriosa up to the various shelves, and whatever she grabbed or nosed or licked, North tossed into the shopping cart. It seemed Furriosa liked crunchy toys especially.</p><p>“Lucy says that successful dog ownership requires establishing boundaries,” North said, “But I think we can throw that out.”</p><p>“Right.” Markus nodded. “I mean, look at how many stores humans build for pets! Clearly, we don’t want to be seen as inhuman. Not with a puppy. I don’t want the headlines saying, you know, ‘deviant leader abuses puppy.’ How many toys do we have?”</p><p>North glanced in the cart. “Thirty-seven.”</p><p>“Better get a couple more, just in case.”</p><p>Furriosa yelped, so suddenly Markus almost dropped her. He thought at first that she maybe had one of the three thousand canine diseases he recently learned about but the cause of the yelp was just a cat sauntering down the aisle, followed by a familiar figure. The cat growled at Furriosa.</p><p>“Leo!” North scolded as Markus tried to control the squirming puppy in his arms. “What are you doing, letting that living dust mop wander around without a leash?”</p><p>“Dust mop! Talk about rude!” Leo gathered up the cat and stuck his tongue out. “I just set him down for a second.” Leo proceeded to hold his cat up to the opposite side of the aisle, allowing the cat to pull down whatever toys it wanted with one clawed paw, nudging a basket along so the toys fell into it which showed better technique than they had.</p><p>“Damn, he’s good,” Markus muttered, when Furriosa kicked him in the thirium pump regulator and went flying out of his hands like a bar of soap. She bounced off Leo’s legs, making him drop the cat—</p><p>“Hey, what the hell! You trying to kill my cat?!—”</p><p>“Keep your cat away from our puppy, Shrimp!”</p><p>“I didn’t do anything, he threw his dumb dog at me—”</p><p>“I’ve seen what your cat does to the android canaries!—”</p><p>“It’s dogs that are the menace!”  </p><p>The arguing stopped abruptly, as the trio looked down to see Leo’s cat giving Furriosa a bath while Furriosa rolled on her belly, wagging her tail furiously.</p><p>Markus and Leo both paused to take pictures before snatching their respective pets back.</p><p>“We are not telling anyone about this,” Leo growled.</p><p>“No one,” Markus agreed, and the brothers went off to find different areas of the pet store.</p><p>*</p><p>“I’m trying to teach Furriosa the difference between kissing and licking.” They were in the car, Markus (reluctantly) in the driver’s seat while North held Furriosa in her lap. “It’s not working.”</p><p>“You…have to be firm.” They stopped at a red light and Markus glanced over. “Show me your technique.”</p><p>North kissed the tip of Furriosa’s nose, which caused her to lick North’s chin. “I rest my case,” North said. “I think she’s unteachable.”</p><p>“Hold her up to me.”</p><p>North did so. Markus looked the puppy right in her sad brown eyes and said, in a calm, firm voice that always worked on Carl, “No licking.”</p><p>Furriosa seemed to consider this, then licked him, her little tongue going up his left nostril.</p><p>“She’s got this ‘I do what I want’ vibe,” North said as Markus rubbed his nose. “I think she gets it from us.”</p><p>That at least made Markus feel better about having his nose picked by a dog.</p><p>*</p><p>That night, the three of them got together to watch an old movie called <em>Big Fish. </em>A classic, Lucy said. All about parents and children, she added, so of course North wanted to see it, basically any excuse to soak up some more parental wisdom for Furriosa. North loved the fantastical elements and Furriosa seemed mesmerized by the TV in general, squished between their hips and watching the flickering colors in awe, eating her way through the popcorn and peanut butter sandwiches and other snacks they got for her. A growing dog needed snacks, and human foods were higher quality than pet foods. They were, clearly, the best puppy parents around.</p><p>Lucy did not say that there was some pretty heavy parental angst at the end. That had Markus bawling like a baby for the last quarter of the movie. He kept turning his head away to wipe synthetic tears off on the collar of his t-shirt, like absolute gentlemen didn’t cry or something. North smiled at him and kissed the back of his head, enjoying the feel of his buzz cut against her cheek.</p><p>Furriosa took this as invitation to scramble to her feet, put her paws on Markus’s shuddering chest, and lick the tears off his cheeks. Markus let out a choked, snotty laugh.</p><p>“Guess the licking’s good for something,” he managed.</p><p>*</p><p>It was night. Markus had North right where he wanted her—lying on top of him, kissing him. Markus let out a purr that would make Leo’s cat proud. That was probably his first mistake.</p><p>Instantly Furriosa bounded onto the bed and started licking everything she could get her tongue on. It took half an hour of laughing and trying to find a box big enough to put Furriosa in for the night (complete with water, snacks, newspaper, and a dozen or so of her favorite toys) before they could get back bed.</p><p> “Now, where were we,” North said softly in his ear, and Markus’s skin went all tingly.</p><p>Furriosa, though she hadn’t been addressed, responded by whining from her box. All of Markus’s caregiving systems went on alert.</p><p>“…You think she’s okay in there?”</p><p>“Yeah. I mean—” North frowned. “She’s gotta be, right?”</p><p>Then Furriosa busted through the side of the box and started licking them all over again. Honestly, it was a relief, Markus wasn’t sure how many more puppy cries he could stand.</p><p>“What are we gonna do?” Markus asked.</p><p>“Well all those manuals are no help.”</p><p>“…I hate to admit it, but I think we better get an expert opinion.”</p><p>*</p><p>Half an hour later they were being greeted by Hank wearing a ratty robe and Connor pointing a gun at Markus’s face. It was almost one in the morning, after all.</p><p>“Hey, I’m all for babying pets,” Hank said, once Connor was told to stand down and they were all inside. “But if you don’t have some rules, you’re bad parents.”</p><p>“Bad parents?” North echoed, horrified.</p><p>“You need to start giving her a healthy diet! No more junk food. You’re gonna regret giving her all that stuff later tonight already. And you don’t have to buy her hundreds of toys, she’ll probably only play with a few anyway. And puppies just cry at night. It’s what they do. You’re gonna have to just suck it up and live with it for a few nights.”</p><p>“Or weeks,” Connor supplied.</p><p>*</p><p>Markus and North returned home, chastened, Hank’s instructions written on a small stack of post-it notes. They put Furriosa in the pet carrier Hank was willing to let them borrow, which they armed with a small portion of healthy food (also from Hank), and only three toys. Neither androids was in the mood for kissing anymore, so they both just lay there staring at the ceiling, listening to Furriosa cry.</p><p>This lasted for five minutes.</p><p>“Well, what does Hank know?” North said, turning on the light.</p><p>“We’ve got to do things our own way,” Markus agreed, immediately going for the pet carrier.</p><p>“She can be healthy <em>and </em>happy,” North said. “Do you think she’ll want two pillows, or three?...”</p><p>Furriosa slept on their feet that night, and in the morning she licked their toes until they came out of standby. Not a bad way to wake up, really.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't give dogs junk food, kids!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>